Flashes Of Mirror
by KSTaki
Summary: I see them always in front of them...I want to reach out to them but I can't they don't even know I exist. Even now they won't acknowledge me that fine one day I will find a way to make them notice even if they will never truly know who I am. As I'm what could have been for them... but that in the past...which I crave for and will never happen.


I really wonder why did my parent call me Willow...it such...a sad name but then Gran-Gran told me that it was not a sad name. My dad and mom agree on the name because mom like willow flower and it also mean freedom and bravery. Like my element were air and earth. Through it also mean forsaken love just like how my parent situations are. Gran-Gran and Grandma always told me it not that my parent did not want me it was their choice not to let them know about me. I was old enough to understand but a little stubborn to accept it actually.

My dad never knew my mom was pregnant plus my grandparents knew they were falling apart and it so happen a week after I was given birth. Mom had to be hero go out and do her duty only to end up having a memory lost...

That where my grandparent agrees not to tell my dad or mom that I was their child because it will ruin their relationship considering my dad had a new girlfriend and…it was not a very pleasant thing for my mom to force dad to stay with him because of me.

I never like the idea but hurting them I did not like even more. So I agree not to say a word to them but sometimes I wish I had a family, to be get scolded by my mom and protected by my dad to hear their bickering but always make up in the end. I do still seen some moment but never the making up in the end...that upset me clearly.

Another reason I had to be kept a secret is because I am both an earthbender and airbender boy was Gran-gran and grandma shock out of their lives. Gramp-Gramp was surprise but happy because it would not be fair if I had only one bending as with both bending I can feel the attachment to my parent...the bond that I know I could never have.

Gramp-Gramp might have pass away but since I am an airbender and pretty good at it I am good with my spiritual side and he visit me constantly to teach me airbending while Grandma taught me earthbending. Funny thing even if they were the opposite I never had a problem with both element. Soon Grandma pass away as well and I have left physical was Gran-Gran and Great Uncle Zu the only two who knew my secrets.

There is another thing I never got to mention...my parent...kinda of hate me. Yeah weird right? Let me explains. Grandma or everyone know her as Chief Toph sort of started spending her time more on teaching me earthbending and metalbending that it made my mom jealous why would her mother teach a stranger. Plus 'adopted' him so basically I'm SORT of my mom 'sibling' which I find it weird! Yet I knew my grandma reason...to keep the Beifong name running and I could not deny it. I love her to the death like my other grandparent. So yeah basically Mom thinks that she had well...disappoint her mother in the family name that she had to adopt me to continue the line. So Mom is so strict on the rules and safety of the city because of grandma legacy. She wanted to prove grandma's wrong that she did not bring shame to Beifong's name however Grandma never thought of that I was just a backup plan if...mom could not move on.

As for my dad...my Gramp-Gramp knew his time was going to end so he had spent one year with me even if I was kid to enhance my airbending as much as he could (Mind you I found out I was a bender when I was just five month old...like I wasn't a troublesome kid) Dad wasn't so happy because one he was going to be on his own the official last airbender and the responsibility would be in his hand. Gramp-Gramp didn't teach him anymore always saying that well...he was a Master he did not need training anymore he had to learn on his own. Dad think Gramp-Gramp was casting him aside to spend time with me a complete stranger...he did not like the idea that his father did not want to spend the most with him sure he did spend some time with him but not as much as me. Especially how I (wasn't) an airbender I got myself my own sky bison by the way his name is Appa Junior (He look like Appa) but short for Jr. That why dad is so keen on keeping up his duty as councilman because of his father legacy to prove him that he is not a failure he was his son.

Oh the joy...having both your parent hate you for all the wrong reason. I remember arguing with Gran-Gran and Grandma about their choices and how it will affect my life consider that they were going to pass soon and if I was...well in any danger or that sort I have no one to turns too. That when they reveal another backup plan...to reveal the truth but they never want to resort to it as like them they do not want to hurt my parent. So it a lie covers up with a lie...I feel awful now...

So...here I'm...Captain Willow Beifong (Mom tried to get me strip from my position but Grandma found out and stop her...I found it hilarious she did not stop Mom from throwing Pema into jail) in Republic City trying to live my normal life while having two 'parent' hating me...to make do what I promise I would do to my grandparent. Live my life to the fullest and be the boy that my parent could be proud off even if they will never admit it or ever know…

Oh yeah before I forget…I can see Spirit…why? I have no clue but from what I been told by Gramp-Gramp it because the spirit pity me…oh the joy…and no it not exactly that great when you can spirit…you will see why soon…

* * *

Chapter 1

"She is a natural" Willow commented to my gran-gran who smiles at him.

"Yes that is true" she said to me and soon Korra finish her firebending test.

"WILLOW!" She yelled as she toss aside her fire gears running toward her best friend.

"Congrats" Willow told her and she smile as she pound onto him.

"Thanks come on let go tell Naga the good news!" Korra said to him as they left to find Naga.

"Guess what Naga? I pass my firebending test! Tenzin is going to come to teach me airbending soon!" Korra said in joy and Willow was in a little fear. Seeing his dad who still has no idea who he really is besides being the 'adopt son' of Toph Beifong.

"That...good news" Willow said to her and Korra blinks at Willow as she notice his uneasiness.

"Something wrong?" she question her friend.

"Let just say Tenzin and I don't get along that much..." Willow told Korra and she blinks.

"You have to ask him...I am not sure why...anyway...I better spend sometimes with Katara before Tenzin arrive he doesn't like me being around any of his family member either" he commented and left to find Katara in her house.

"Hey Gran-gran" Willow said feeling a bit at ease saying her position not her name.

"Will...things been so busy lately how are you doing?" she asked me and he smile. The one thing that Willow's grandparent love about him is that no matter what the situation he will find a way to smile it something Grand Uncle Sokka taught him.

"Same old same old, mom still finding way to get my out of the police force even if grandma made sure that I would not be kick out for ridiculous things, dad always is trying to go against me and doesn't appreciated it when I'm sort of on his side at time...so yeah the story of my life...forgot to add mom scare another of my girl who a friend away" Willow simply said to Katara who soon chuckles at him and he did not find it that amusing to be honest.

"Gran-gran" he said with a sigh in his voice.

"Sorry Will it just that when you think they are opposite they don't turns out to be when they seem to agree one thing especially how they always seem to show their childish self toward you" she explains and he gave an uneasy laugh but smiles at her effort to cheer him up.

"I better get going before dad get here plus before mom decide to find fault in me for taking extra day off" Willow commented to Katara who nods and hug Willow.

"You take care my little Willy" she said her nickname for him and he smile hugging her.

"I will...better say bye to Korra before I go" he told her and walk out of the tent and Katara sighs.

"Did we do the right thing...to let him suffer in this position?" she questions their decisions the last time the Team Avatar decided to keep a secret and most took it to their grave all that is left is Zuko and herself.

While at Korra.

"Korra!" I yelled and she turns.

"Willow! It about time Tenzin is going to arrive with his family any minutes now" Korra told him and Willow sighs.

"Well I have to leave before he come...I told you he hate me" he reminded him.

"I find it hard to believe a monk can hate anyone" she said to me and I chuckles.

"You be surprise" Willow told her.

"At least...just keep me company before they arrive please" she said begging him and Willow sighs as Korra never was really confident meeting new people she was shy a little.

"Fine but the minute that Tenzin embrace you I'm splitting and no I don't hate him I just don't want him to well...get in a fight with me...with you around and Katara" I explains and she being understanding nods.

"It no problem beside you still have your Chief to worry about" she joked and I laugh along with her.

"Will I thought you were leaving" Katara said to him.

"I will but when Korra get...greeted with Tenzin she need some support you know" Willow told Katara who smile at him staying a while longer.

"That good to heard" she told him and Willow grins widely.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" they heard a high pitchy up on the air and Willow could only guess it was his younger half-sister Ikki.

"Yeah Ikki for last 15 minute I told you we are finally here" he said with relief and Willow wonder would he been this hyper if he was with his parents.

"Hello Mother you don't know how happy I am to see you...please help me" he begs and Willow held back his laughter sometimes look at his dad being so helpless is hilarious. He better go seeing how he was not spotted just yet...

"Korra?" he heard Tenzin said and when he was about to embrace her. He heard a noise of greeting from Oogi that mean one thing...

"Mother...Willow here isn't he?" Tenzin said and Katata look away.

"A...I don't know who you are talking about" Katara said not looking at Tenzin.

"Mother your a terrible liar" Tenzin state the truth as he watch Willow sneak his way to Jr. He gave a slight airbending push that Willow dodge with ease and landed on his hand.

"Oh...hi Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo" Willow said smiling before pushing himself up with his hand onto his feet.

"I thought I told you to leave my mother alone" Tenzin warns him and Willow sighs while face-palming his face.

"Tenzin!" Katara snaps at Tenzin and Willow sighs.

"Tenzin not in front of Korra" Willow warns him and Tenzin just glare soon ignore his presence.

"Really now Tenzin there is nothing wrong with Willow visiting your mother" Pema told her husband off.

"But..." he started but soon remains silent.

"Well it nice seeing you all but I got to get going back home before my death sentence" Willow joke at the last part and got onto Jr.

"Yippee" he said to Jr. who flew up and they made their way to Republic City.

"Ah...I apology for Tenzin Willow" Aang said to me in spirit.

"I told you already Gramp-Gramp it not dad fault for not knowing...so I am use to it already. Beside Grandma's remark was worst compared to his" Willow joked only to get knock in the head by Toph.

"What was that airball?" Toph said her nickname to her favourite and only grandson. The name came from that Willow could not produce anything but ball made out of air for at least two months and it became a habit for him to do when he is bored.

"Nothing grandma...that hurt by the way and why is she able to still physically harms me?" he questions his grandpa.

"That remain a mystery to me even" he admits and Willow sighs.

"So how are my beloved grandson and daughter doing?" Toph asked and Willow look away chuckling.

* * *

"If you were 0.472652 seconds later you would be seeing yourself on desk duty!" Lin said to Willow who chuckles slightly before crying in the inside.

"Still that bad huh" Toph said crossing her arm.

"How long are those two going to hold a grudge?" Aang questions in which Toph shrugs.

"Who knows Twinkletoes these are our kids we are talking about" she imply.

"Nice to see you too Lin" Willow said wittily his grandma did have some influence in his talking.

"Cut the nice talk Willow gets back to work, Mom isn't here to babysit you anymore and that Chief to you" Lin yells and Willow chuckles.

"Something never changes even if you are gone for a week" He commented to Toph and Aang.

"Up for some airbending training that if Lin doesn't find a reason to hold you back" Aang joked and Toph 'roll' her eyes.

"Sure but I think that unlikely cause..." Willow said counting down with his fingers.

"Captain Willow! I want those paperworks done by today not tomorrow not the day after BUT today" she said dropping a hold lot of paperwork in her hand.

"I knew this was going to happen..." Willow said sweat dropping and dropping his head in defeat.

* * *

"Finally done!" Willow said to himself and collapse onto the table.

"Finally I was getting bored sitting around all day doing nothing!" Toph said to Willow who got up to stretch.

"I could have gotten it all done had it not been you complaining every five second that your bored Grandma. Beside don't you have anything to do during the afterlife?" Willow commented

"Yeah but it more fun to bother you airball" Toph teases and Willow just sighs as he made his way back home. Officers still greet him whenever Lin not around they respect him but Lin was higher so they choose not to greet him because they know how much she hate him. Plus never once Lin calls him Captain Beifong because she never recognises him to take up the name.

The officer in the police force like Willow as he was more open and lively plus he was far friendlier than Lin. You could say he is almost like Aang and Toph personality join together. Since he is calm, patient yet brave and witty with his word when he wants too, not to forget he is still childish in some ways.

"Hey Jr. nice to see you too come on I will get you some hay" Willow told his partner.

"Don't bother I already fed him, you took so long he had to whine a fuss" Lin suddenly said and Willow just chuckles.

"Thanks Lin" Willow told her but he knew better. Jr. was the nicest and most patient sky bison you will ever know even if it was hungry he would wait because he knew how busy Willow was. Also Willow knew that Lin like sky bison after all being a best- friend to the last airbender in the world does influence her especially he heard tales about Lin and Tenzin taking care of Oogi. He guess that Lin misses being around a sky-bison who were also one of most loyal creature.

"Whatever I only did that because I wanted to sleep without being interrupted" she said before leaving and Willow knew how self-deny she was just like his father. They were stubborn they refuse to admit stuff about them.

"Goodnight...mom" Willow whispers as he proceed to brush Jr.

* * *

The morning was same as usually in the Beifong's household.

Willow yawn as he proceed his way to the dining room to see Lin awake and reading the paper. He hated the morning it was evil like Korra would say.

"Morning" Willow said as he collapse into his chair and grab a slice toast making no effort to chew it.

"At least make an effort and chew your food Willow!" Lin lecture and Willow was smiling inside sometimes Lin can act motherly without knowing. He enjoy these moment and having said that he did what he was told.

"Good I don't need mom lecturing me for letting you die when you never chew your food properly" Lin comment and Willow could hear his grandma laughing at the comment.

"You got five minute to finish up before I decide to leave without you" Lin told him and Willow nods.

"Was she really this bossy when she was a kid?" Willow asks both Aang and Toph who were in the room.

"Well kid let say your mother priority her duty very seriously...now I realise Tenzin was the same" Toph mentions looking at Aang

"Guess sometimes opposite do attract...they were very serious when it comes to bending and duty. In fact they do like to keep us in line when we are goofing off" Aang chuckles at the comments and Willow nods.

"WILLOW!" Lin yelled and Willow chuckles, Lin found out why he was so tired now...because he decided to and Toph suggested decorating Lin's Satomoblie to be...a little lively.

"At least I have a grandson who knows how to have fun" Toph laughed while Aang shook his head before giggling when he saw it.

"A...Bye Lin! See you at work!" Willow said making his grand exit.

"YOUR IN WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE MISTER!" Lin yelled back and Willow ran as fast as he could from his mom.

* * *

Desk-duty again...It was payback but to Willow it was worth it beside Lin need to be a little lay back for a while.

"Captain Beifong?" Officer Song said to Willow who had fallen asleep during paperwork immediately woke up.

"I'M NOT ASLEEP!" He yells then realizes it was only him.

"Relax be glad it not your sister who woke you up" he laugh and Willow just glare at him.

"You do have the same reaction toward paperwork like your mother" he commented and Willow was confuse for a while then remember they don't know that Lin was his actually mother not Toph who was his grandmother.

"What I give to be blind now..." Willow added since Toph was blind she was fully excuse of paperwork which everyone wish they could use the excuse.

"What the rush for?" Willow asks noticing a lot officer moving out of the station.

"We have a runner on the loose sir!" another officer said to him and Willow groans it had to be today...and he was stuck on desk-duty because of a small little prank he plays on his mom.

"Have fun..." Willow said as he went back to writing.

"Oh...look like they having fun" Toph comments and Willow glare at his grandma.

"Don't make me jealous" he told her and Toph snicker.

* * *

Willow finally slam down the pen and raise his hand in the air.

"DONE!" he said so happily and he heard something clear his voice. He felt a shiver for a while and slowly turns but soon blew out in relief.

"Tenzin don't scare me I don't need Lin on my back again" Willow said to him but Tenzin did not seem to be in a mood to talk.

"What do you need?" he ask knowing Tenzin usually come here for favour not visit.

"Can you tell Lin I'm here?" Tenzin said politely and Willow frowns.

"You do know I'm not her favourite person" he told her.

"I know that why I'm asking you" he said and Willow just think he is getting back at him for visiting Katara.

"Fine" Willow said to Tenzin.

He walks toward the interrogation room and open a small window to speak to his mom.

"Hey Lin, Tenzin here to see you!" Willow said with a bit of teasing that made Toph laugh at Willow and Lin's glare.

"I told you many time to call me Chief when we are working and shouldn't you be doing paperwork?!" Lin argues and Willow smirk he always get under his parent's skin too easily.

"Finish" he said with his hand showing the 'V' sign for Victory.

"Good you can do the rest on my desk later" Lin told Willow who frown immediately.

"Lin!" Willow whined and Lin glares at him.

"You do as I say Captain Willow and I told many to call me..." she was saying till she got interrupted.

"Willow! I knew that voice sound familiar!" Korra said.

"When I said you would cause a raid I did not mean it literally Korra" Willow told her while laughing inside of him.

"It no wonders you're in whole lot of mess Miss" Lin said to Korra who blinks then recall something.

"Wait a minute...why did you not tell me your mother was the chief?!" Korra outburst that made both Lin and Willow's eye twitch

Korra did not know how accurate she was. Willow pretended he did not see Toph laughing her head off and Aang was amaze that she was on a dot.

"She good" Toph commented and Aang nods in agreement.

"I'M NOT HIS MOTHER! Even if I was his mother he wouldn't be disobey and witty...plus childish" Lin said and Willow made an uncomfortable laugh...if he really was bought up by his parent would he been serious?

"That a huge age gap" Korra comment at Willow just as Lin clear her throat.

"If you two don't mind, we are still working so I suggest you let Tenzin in and get back to doing paperwork Captain Willow before I decide to put you on prison duty" Lin told them and Willow sighs.

"Yes Madam see you later Kora" Willow told her and metalbend Tenzin inside.

"I wonder what dad and mom are talking about" Willow said to both his grandma and Gramp-gramp.

"You could always use your seismic sense and soundbending to see and listen to your parent" Aang told Willow who grins.

"I'll do that" he said to them and began using it. Sure he use these to spy on people but mostly his parent…every moment of them together was a treat to Willow who never get a chance to see them while growing up. Soon he started to laugh at the 'I'll be watching you' signal to Korra and Korra returning it back.

"Laugh now airball you still need to get to Lin's office before she get there" Toph told him and immediately Willow zoom his way to Lin's office room. He saw the pile of paperwork and groans it was a whole stack.

"Seriously my mom is out to get me..." Willow told Toph and Aang.

"Ah...where did I go wrong with that girl" Toph ask as her daughter was too serious.

"Dad is serious as well" Willow added.

"Yeah that true it amazing you never turn out to be exactly like your parent" Aang said and Willow nods.

"I have an idea to get back at Lin if you want" Toph said and Willow was all ear because like Aang and Toph said they were too...serious they need to learn to let loose once a while.

"Tell me" Willow asked and Toph smirk while Aang shake his head but smile in the end.

* * *

"WILLOW!" a voice yelled that could be heard the whole police force.

"What was that?" Korra asked Tenzin who groans.

"One of Willow's pranks on Lin" Tenzin said while rubbing his temple clearly showing sign of being annoyed.

"Let me guess...it happen a lot" Korra said with a grins on her face and Tenzin sighs.

"A lot more than I count" he admits in defeat and Korra laugh.

"Your still in trouble!"

* * *

"She...WHAT?!" Willow yelled at his mother who looks seriously piss at his prank which had create an opening above them.

"Don't do that and yes she is returning home" Lin told him and he was sad.

"When?" He asked.

"Tonight...where do you think your going?!" Lin demanded

"Sending her off" he said.

"Oh no you don't mister! You have to work to do!" she lectures.

"I will do tomorrow!" Willow yelled and quickly left before Lin could pull him back.

"I don't know what to do with that kid!" she said to herself.

* * *

"KORRA!" Willow yells while on the boat.

"Willow!" Korra yelled back waving.

"Oh great" Tenzin said to himself.

"Please tell me your..." he started.

"I am staying! I am going to learn airbending! We are going to have so much fun!" Korra said excited and Willow blew out in relief.

"That good to know" Willow said to Korra just as Tenzin walk up to him.

"Willow does Lin know your here?" Tenzin ask like he was a little kid not telling his mother where he was.

"Yeah she told me Korra was going to leave...I should get going got to work tomorrow. Bye Korra! When your free I will give you a tour in the city!" Willow told her and return back on boat.

"It settles! Bye Willow!" she yelled back waving.

"I don't like it" Tenzin said to Korra.

"Like what?" she asked

"You hanging out with him" He admits his dislike.

"He is not that bad Tenzin" Korra defended but Tenzin's face did not change.

"Just don't stick with him...he is bad news" Tenzin said and left while Korra was still confuse of his words.

* * *

"Best news I heard all day" Lin sarcastically said to the news about Korra was staying in Republic City to do her airbending training and Willow laugh only to be glare at.

"Alright sorry my bad I will be in my room now" Willow told her and left to his room smiling.

* * *

"Hey Korra…what wrong you look sick" Willow said to her and she was like giving him the scare face.

"Willow! I don't know if I can do this! I never speak to so many people and…and…I might screw up they might think I don't take my job seriously I…" Korra said but Willow place his finger at her lip to shut her up.

"You will do fine…if the crowd still bother you…think of them….like…penguin!" Willow told her and she chuckles.

"Or you could just look at me, I will be at the end of the crowd you will do great" Willow said as he winks at her.

"Enough chit-chatting and get back to work" Lin told him off and Willow just nods.

"Knock them out!" Willow told her and Korra smiles.

"I hope you're not going to take him literally" Lin said to Korra who chuckles.

"Don't worry I won't" she said to her and left to do her speech.

* * *

"I look forward to serving you!" Korra said to the huge crowd and Willow smile folding his arm.

"You think she will be alright?" Willow asks Toph and Aang.

"I'm sure she will do fine through there is problem" Aang told Willow who raise his eyebrow.

"What now?" Willow asks him knowing it nothing great…

"Tenzin now think that Korra is mine legacy so he might become a little overprotective when Korra is around you" Aang told him and he sighs.

"Can't be help after all they still hold a grudge against me…is it really a good idea not to tell them?" he questions them.

"Yeah it better this way…they haven't recoil anyway" Toph said to them.

"Yeah I guess…through I hope they won't go overboard"


End file.
